Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to processing systems and more particularly to a thin provisioning architecture for virtual address to physical address translation.
Description of the Related Art
In a shared storage environment, thin provisioning is a method for optimizing allocation of available storage by employing on-demand storage of blocks of data in order to enable over-allocation of available physical resources. Thus, in a system configured to utilize thin provisioning, the total virtual memory exceeds the storage capacity of one or more physical storage devices of the system. Reading and writing functions in such a system require translation between a virtual address associated with a block of data and a physical address containing the data.